Lily
A small but hot-headed and fiery Flora Fairy living in the Fairy kingdom. Lily has a cute face with wide, expressive blue eyes, with tiny pigments speckled through her iris, unkempt and wild brown hair and she sports a lot of dark brown markings and spots on her skin. Lily looks just like your average fairy at first : playful, carefree and hyperactive. She acts tomboyish and can be quite impetuous at times. Lily is not one who likes to stand still, often talking very fast and moving without thinking things all the way through. She is crafty and good at improvising though, and is not often cornered, be it in a discussion or in a situation. She makes a good addition to any group, and is a brave and loyal companion, though she tends to impose herself as the De-facto leader. She also doesn't like to be told what to do or not to do, and has problems accepting any authority in general. However, Lily is also sometimes called "the Slayer". Her mood can change very quickly, and she is prone to sudden and intense bursts of anger. It's a cold, focused rage where her eyes express a deep, burning fury that can be very unsettling to witness if you are not used to it. She can control it though, and would never harm a friend in that state. Lily is actually a very tormented being, having helplessly witnessed her younger sister being captured by a group of humans and slowly tortured to death by them. Since then, she has harbored a deep, irrational hatred toward every human, and no amount of reasoning appears able to make her change her mind. At best, she will become extremely cold and aggressive when confronted to one, when she doesn't outright attack them. She actually tried to kill Léa once, which permanently shattered her friendship with Crisis, Lily refusing to accept or even acknowledge the bond between the two. Lily possesses a powerful magic that controls plants. She can make them grow and can sprout vines from any part of her body, and use them to entangle her victim. Contrary to other fairies, she will rarely swallow a prey, instead using her vines to pierce it and to suck out its vital energies in order to feed. She can display a downright cruel and merciless behavior when she hunts humans, as she enjoys killing and exacting what she sees as revenge. She also possesses another fearsome ability, allowing her to turn what she touches into plant-life. If she can make contact long enough, skin, clothes, or even metal will start to become bark and leaves. Lily makes a frighteningly powerful opponent in battle, possessing a great deal of magic, with a very combative and relentless fighting spirit to boot. her size-changing magic appears far weaker than other fairies though, as she has never been seen shrinking prey or enlarging herself past human-size. Whether it's the result of a real limitation of her magic or her own will is unclear. She can still shrink herself though. Deep down, Lily is a scared little fairy though, who values the support of her friends more than anything else, and would crumble without them. About Lily * A character analysis by Shady-knight. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Characters